That Answer Your Question?
by Fluteanime11
Summary: ""Nice to meet you Brownie, I'm Henley, this is Merritt, and right there suffocating Jack with love is Daniel" Jack flushed at the little tidbit Henley just had to tack on to the end."J ack wakes up from a nightmare clutching his favorite teddy bear. Daniel decides to do what any good boyfriend would, cuddle with him. (Jack/Daniel)(Lover's Death)


So, this is a prompt I was given: Jack still sleeps with a stuffed animal (or a blankie you chose), because he has bad nightmares and it makes him feel safe. The other Horsemen find out one night after Jack wakes up sobbing from a particularly bad nightmare about the other Horsemen being murdered in front of him (or something equally traumatic). Danny and the others, but specifically Danny think it's adorable. Fluff and cuddling ensues. – I am excited to get this out and I am always open for any prompts you may have! Warnings and disclaimers This is a boy/boy pairing, (Jack/Daniel) There is some violence and cuss words. I don't own NYSM.

* * *

Jack sighed as he unzipped his suitcase. The Four Horsemen were at a motel in Castle Valley, Utah, on their way to Las Vegas to meet with Arthur Tressler. Well, Jack was at the motel, the rest of the Horsemen had gone out to eat at a diner in town. They'd asked for him to come along, and he almost complied, until he remembered that he had to get Brownie out of his suitcase without being seen, so he spouted the first thing that came to his mind, some bullshit story about him being under the weather and not wanting to get any sicker. They'd gone along with it, though he could tell that they knew he was lying.

The Four Horsemen had been together for a little over nine months, and while Jack felt like the others were his family, he didn't trust them whole-heartedly. He'd had another family in Brooklyn. They hadn't been half as nice to him as the Horsemen were, however his traumatic upbringing caused him have trust issues. Jack quickly pulled a teddy bear out of his suitcase and stuffed it behind his pillow. Even though the Horsemen were all sharing a room, and had all shared a room since they'd been together, Jack had never let any of the other Horsemen see his teddy bear. It was the one thing he'd brought from home when he ran away. Its fur was brown and worn; he'd had it since he was born, a gift from his mom's OBGYN. He'd never gone anywhere without it. It was his reminder that some people could be nice to people without ever knowing them.

He changed into his pyjama pants and got into the bed he was sharing Daniel. He grabbed Brownie, yes he knew the name wasn't original, but he hadn't been an extremely imaginative child. The bear was brown, so its name was Brownie. He tucked the bear into his arms and folded himself into the fetal position, that was how he always slept. He made sure the blanket was sufficiently covering him before reluctantly falling asleep, afraid to see what nightmare awaited him tonight. So far, every one of his fears had been exploited in his dreams, from spiders and heights, to people, usually the other Horsemen, ridiculing him for being gay. That one always hurt a little more than the others. Jack shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. It seemed to work and within minutes he was asleep.

Jack opened his eyes, sat up and looked around, the motel room looked pretty much the same. The only thing that stood out to him as different was a wooden chair sitting in a corner of the room. Jack blinked and there was a man dressed in all black sitting in the chair. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, hoping that whatever hallucination he was having would stop. When he reopened his eyes the room was empty except for the wooden chair in the corner, it sayed constant. He was also no longer in bed, he was chained to a wall, only able to turn his head. When Jack blinked again the rest of the Horsemen appeared in the center of the room, each tied to a wooden chair. A man dressed all in black was standing next to the chairs, a gun in his hand. His back was turned so that Jack couldn't see his face.

The other Horsemen were facing Jack, their faces contorted in terror. Jack was trying to break the chains holding him, pushing against them with all his might but to no avail. With every push Jack gave the chains seemed to get tighter and stronger. After Jack had struggled for a few minutes the mystery man raised the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting Merritt in the head, his blood splattering all over Henley. When she started screaming Jack realized that he couldn't hear anything. He hadn't heard anything since waking up, not the gun shot or Henley's blood curdling scream. As Jack thrashed his head in n attemot to break free from his restraints, he realized that after being shot, Merritt had disappeared.

Jack started crying, pulling even harder against his chains. The man with the gun ignored him, raising his gun once again. He pulled the trigger, this time shooting Henley. Jack could feel the tears on his face but couldn't hear his sobs or cries of pain. Daniel had stayed eerily calm the whole time, not showing any emotion. As the gun in the mystery man's hand turned into a knife, Jack's world was plunged back into sound. He could hear his chains rattling and his sharp breaths as he tried not to hyperventilate. Looking up he could hear Daniel's harsh gasps as he tried to stay in control of himself.

The man slowly turned around, making Jack scream louder than he ever had in his life. Standing there, splattered with Merritt and Henley's blood was himself. Whatever strand of sanity left in Jack snapped and his mind stopped. The Jack with the knife stepped forward, whispering loving words into Daniel's ear. All Jack could make out was "I love you" before the Jack with the knife reached over Daniel's body and painstakingly slowly slit his throat. The last thing Jack could think before slipping into darkness was that even in the end, Daniel hadn't given up his control.

Daniel held the motel key in his hand, laughing at some stupid ass joke Merritt had made. As he unlocked the door he could hear whimpers coming from the bed he would be sharing with Jack. In the bed laid Jack, clutching a brown teddy bear. Daniel inwardly sighed, Jack didn't want anyone to know about the bear, the only reason he knew of it was that he had been sleeping in the same bed with him since day one. Daniel had found out about the bear on day three. He hadn't asked about it because he figured that Jack had a good reason for not bringing it up.

Daniel had also known about Jack's frequent nightmares, it was hard not to notice when the person you shared a bed with would start crying and mumbling every few nights. Not to mention shooting up, gasping for air, then laying back down and cuddling into Daniel's side. They weren't officially dating, but they acted like they were. Not in the physical aspect, they didn't hold hands, however they would hug and cuddle. They would laugh and spend hours just sitting together. Neither of them had spoken the words, but hey both knew that they were in some form of relationship, exactly what form was still up in the air. Daniel shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts and back to the present situation.

The covers were pooled around Jack's waist, clearly showing Jack's body folded over the bear. Daniel didn't have to look to know that Henley and Merritt were staring at the bear. Daniel eased his was closer to bed where Jack laid crying in his sleep, his body being wracked back and forth violently. When Daniel got close enough, he gently stretched his arm out, brushing his hand along Jack's bare back. The reaction was immediate. Jack jumped up from where he was, panting and trying to wipe at his tears that continued falling. While one of his hands worked at his face, the other held on tightly to the bear, now folding it into his abdomen.

"Jack, honey, Jack, what's wrong?" Henley's sweet words (Which Daniel would be sure to get scold her for later- Nobody called Jack honey but him. Nobody) seemed to break Jack out of his trance. He stuffed the bear behind his back and blushed while still bawling like a baby. He stayed quiet, unwilling to say anything. Daniel reached around the sobbing boy, grabbed the teddy bear and set it back in Jack's hands.

"Jack, babe, what happened this time?" Daniel's voice was calm and seemed to relax Jack. Now that his tears had slowed, he was just hiccuping occasionally.

"I... I killed you. All of you. I..." He started crying again and Daniel reached forward, pulling Jack into a hug.

"Jack, we're all here. We're safe. You didn't kill anyone. Look at Henley, she's perfectly fine. Merritt's fine, and I'm fine. We're all okay." Jack pushed himself back, looking hard at Henley, Merritt, and Daniel. After a few seconds he started smiling a little.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." The words were mumbled and made Merritt laugh.

"You should say sorry to that bear, you've had him this whole time and have yet to introduce us to him. How rude could you be?" Jack flushed again as he hugged Brownie.

"Everyone, this is Brownie." Jack pushed the teddy bear out while Henley reached out her hand, shaking the bears paw.

"Nice to meet you, Brownie. I'm Henley, this is Merritt, and right there suffocating Jack with love is Daniel." Jack flushed at the little tidbit that Henley just had to tack on the end. Daniel shot Henley a look and she nodded, grabbing Merritt's hand and pulling him out of the motel room, grabbing Daniel's key along the way. After the door had closed they could hear Merritt asking why they had to leave, followed by the sound of leather on skin. It was probably just a coincidence that when they returned a few hours later, Merritt's bald head had a red hand print on it.

While they left to do whatever they wanted to do, Daniel stood up, taking off his shoes, jeans, and shirt before pulling on some sleep pants and getting back into bed. Jack just sat on the bed, still sniffling, watching Daniel get ready. When Daniel was in bed, Jack pulled the covers up before tucking himself into Daniel's side. Jack placed Brownie between them and wrapped his arms around Daniel's middle.

"Danny?" Daniel slightly shifted so that his face was nestled into Jack's hair. When Daniel made a sort of humming sound, Jack decided that was his go-ahead to talk.

"Thank you... For that."

"No problem." Jack sat up a little, enough that he was face to face with Daniel who had moved to accommodate Jack.

"What... What are we?" Daniel seemed to ponder Jack's question before leaning forward and gently kissing Jack's lips. After pulling back, Jack nestled himself back into Daniel's embrace.

"That answer your question?" Jack lightly nodded before drifting back to sleep, now sure that nightmares wouldn't come. At least not with his magical, control freak boyfriend holding him.

* * *

Let me be perfectly honest- I don't like the way I ended that. I couldn't really think of a different way though. Anyway, this is the first time of done violence like that, I tend to stick to fluffy dramatic things- that is my happy, comfy place. Anyway, this was from a prompt from anon. I'm open to all prompts, and it would be super awesome if when you left me a prompt, you signed in or left some sort of name. That way I can credit the prompt to you. Please review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
